


Forgiveness and Slumber

by Alchemymini



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gen, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemymini/pseuds/Alchemymini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Killua passes out from exhaustion, Gon shares a short but tender moment with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness and Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very quick fanfic to get me back into writing again after not doing so in years. Still, it was a nice practice fic, and I hope others like it.

                “Tssk” Killua gritted his teeth, his purple and white splotched sneakers digging a deep line in the ground beneath him.  
               

                The night sky shined brightly down on the two boys who were now standing nearly a football field a part. Killua, with his hands crossed defensively in front of him, a slight steam rising from his freshly burned arms. Gon, with his hands extended in apology, a worried look distinct on his face.

                “Killua…was this really a good idea?” Gon asked, taking a couple careful steps in his best friend’s direction. 

                “Of course it was, idiot. If you don’t learn to control your Nen more you will end up blowing _normal_ people apart. Besides… I want to be of use to you.”

                Those last few words barely slipped off his tongue before his unmoving arms became a completely new kind of barrier. It was hardly necessary, though. The shadows of the trees were casting shadows on his already guarded face. Regardless, Killua could feel his ears starting to burn pink at his sudden declaration.  
               

Gon didn’t seem to notice, though, and ran his hand through his dark hair. He ruffled the strands as he thought out loud. 

                “Well, you certainly aren’t normal, Killua,” he stated, grinning bright. 

                “Why you-“

                “Anyway, we should take a break. I have shot three Jajankens at you…Even not at full power, they have to be hitting you pretty hard…We need to treat those wounds of yours and relax,” Gon continued, raising a single finger as he walked ever closer to his injured friend, “doctor’s orders.”

                “Pft. Since when are you a doctor?” Killua sighed, finally dropping his arms and leaned his body against a nearby tree. 

                As soon as his body started to relax, though, his head started to spin. Heavily. Turning his eyes toward the sky, Killua noticed the trees in the forest they had chosen to train in had begun to mold with the stars. It was all becoming one swirling bowl of soup in his eyes.

                Gon picked up his pace as he rushed over to his collapsed friend. His cheerful teasing smile suddenly a thin line of panic and his eyes wide.

_Did I go to hard on him? Is he-?_

               Dropping to his knees beside his unconscious friend, Gon placed his fingers against Killua’s wrist, relieved to feel the moving flow of a pulse beneath the pale skin. Trailing his hand slowly upwards, Gon rested his palm on Killua’s forehead, brushing a few pale white strands of hair out of the way. A cold sweat had broken out, but otherwise his sleeping friend seemed to be fine.

                Gon breathed a sigh of relief.

*****

               After about ten minutes, Gon had completed bandaging up Killua’s burns and cuts from their training. Not sure what else to do, he found himself resting Killua’s head in his lap and stroking his hair between his fingers. It was shockingly soft considering all the work they had been doing that day. You could hardly tell the young assassin had broken a sweat at all.

               Still, Gon was thankful. He hardly ever got the chance to care for Killua, let alone caress him in any kind of way. He knew Killua wasn’t fond of gentle touches, but he also felt he did not have the right after the World Tree separation months prior. Gon had dreamed over and over that maybe he could go back and re-do it all. Keep Killua all for himself. Although whenever he would wake up in an empty room he would flash back suddenly to that day with Killua smiling and holding the hand of his little sister, Alluka. Gon had already ripped happiness slowly and painfully from Killua’s heart when he selfishly landed himself in the hospital. He could never bring himself to do that again.

               “Gon…” Killua mumbled, shifting slightly in his sleep. His now bandaged hand flailed slightly in the darkness for a moment before finding the hem of Gon’s shirt and grasped it tightly in his palm. Killua seemed to find peace in that little piece of clothing and slipped back into unconsciousness with Gon’s shirt still tightly held in his hand.

                Taken aback, Gon felt small tears start to well up in his golden brown eyes. A single stream running down the left side of his dirt stained face from training. Such a small act from Killua, such a little thing never made him feel more wanted in his life. Gon began silently thanking Alluka for urging Killua to visit him. Gon began silently thanking Killua for wanting to train with him like old times. Gon began silently thanking God for this brief, fleeting moment where only Gon, Killua, and the forest existed.

                  Gon leaned over, careful not to disturb his sleeping friend, laying a light kiss on his forehead.

                  “I’m sorry, Killua…”

                  He was now one step closer to forgiving himself.

  
  
  
               


End file.
